Future
by Youjibell
Summary: Ren… ¿qué somos?- su voz sonó muy débil y hasta temerosa. Aún así  suspiro y vio  a su chino de nuevo HoroXRen, antes de pelear contra todos los jueces de la aldea parche


By Hollybell~~

Dedidación especial : micary

F**u**t**u**r**e**

* * *

><p>Entonces ellos se tomaron de las manos, aún les avergonzaba. Mucho. Pero no lo negarían, les gustaba estar así, tomados de la mano en sus escasos minutos libres. De hecho entre más avanzaban en la pelea de shamanes, menos tiempo tenían… al menos para estar solos. Si había que ser honestos pasaban bastante tiempos juntos, entrenando, peleando, practicando. Jodiendose la existencia mutua.<p>

Lo curioso es que nadie había notado el constante intercambio miradas de ambos. Tal vez era por la presión del torneo y las mil y un cosas que estaban rondando por las mentes de cada uno, como para notar los escasos minutos que ellos se "escapaban" de Chocolove.

Y ahí estaba Horo para hacerlo reír de nuevo o al menos para hacerlo sonreír; hay estaba Ren para darle animo y, de alguna manera, reafírmale que eran el mejor equipo (aunque no fuera cierto).

-Ya pasó más de un mes- esa noche fue el chino quien rompió el silencio, con la voz un poco tímida al principio y luego más tranquila. sí, ya había pasado tiempo desde que ellos salían a "tomar aire" juntos – es muy probable que… muera de nuevo – le dijo al otro sin dejar de tomarlo de la mano, mientras miraban directamente a los Great spirts, sentados en alguno de los techos de las pequeñas casuchas de la aldea Parche.

- no me gusta que lo digas tan tranquilo- el chico del norte de Japón le apretó la mano, con un poco de miedo, y lo miró. Ya una vez lo había visto morir, realmente no se consideraba lo bastante fuerte para ver eso de nuevo. Sobre todo, porque esa vez había tomado la muerte de Ren con mucha rabia. Era esa la mejor manera de tomarlo, sobre todo porque aún no aceptaba lo que sentía por él. Pero ahora…

- No… no es tan importante, de cualquier forma regresaremos- el Tao lo miró serio, no es como si él tuviera otra forma; aún así con su mirada le trasmitía un poco de tranquilidad.

- Claro- Horo, sabía que no era tan sencillo como Yoh, y su "todo estará bien" Ren era más centrado y tal vez realista… por eso cuando Ren le decía algo; era porque era simple y sencillamente era la realidad. Ya no se preocuparía por eso… permaneció un tiempo callado hasta que una duda rondó por su cabeza.

- ¿Ren que pasará cuando el torneo acabé?- dijo claramente moviendo sus dedos curioso, obseróo la cara de Ren de, "tal vez morir a manos de Hao" y luego un suspiro - bueno; si logramos derrotar a Hao- desúes de todo... el queria seguir al lado de la cual se estaba enamorando. Esta vez, pensaba hacerle caso a sus sentimientos. Esta vez si.

- Es lógico, seré el shaman King- el Tao esbozó una sonrisa, tenía algo de tiempo que no decía eso, de hecho ya estaba un poco desencantado con el torneo... sobre todo porque ya estaba bien enterado de que, de los 5 guerreros legendarios, al menos hasta ese momento, era el más débil. Suspiró de nuevo regresando a la realidad y se quedó sin una verdadera respuesta. ¿Qué pasaría? Realmente no tenía idea, pero se dio cuenta que la pregunta, no era en realidad al futuro en sí; sino al "ellos"

- ¿nos volveremos a ver?- Horo lo miró un poco angustiado, tal vez habían pasado unas cuantas palabras, como un "creo que me gustas" o un "supongo que me enamoré de ti" también los pequeños roces de manos, y aquel momento de tomarse de las manos que ya era costumbre para los dos. Pero nada más. No había una relación en sí. A pesar de eso, ellos se estaban tomando eso como algo muy serio- A veces pienso que, esto ya no es parte de la realidad- Horo miró sus manos y de nuevo sintió sus mejillas arder. Le estaba costando bastante tiempo acostumbrarse al hecho de saber que Ren… Ren Tao estaba con él. Ren lo miró y de igual forma se abochornó un poco.

-no sabía que pensaras- le dijo el Tao tratando de cortar el momento meloso, del cual estaba siendo presa… a ese momento Horo ya no lo tenía tomado de la mano. Se había puesto de pie para mirarlo enojado. O eso pretendía.

-¡eres un chino desgraciado!- gritó Horo esperando que el chino le gritara y buscara pelea. El Tao arrugó la nariz, y solo dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la masa de espíritus.

-cállate cabeza de púas- le dijo lento, indicándolo que se sentara de nuevo, mas él no lo hizo y lo miró serio.

- Ren… tengo algo que contarte, cuando entrenamos con Ava… te dije a ti y a Chocobobo que les contaría mi secreto- el Tao alzó una ceja recordando eso, era verdad.

-No me interesa- Jactó Ren, mientras el otro se descolocó.

-Pero… - Horo se sintió un poco herido, se suponía que entre ellos "había algo" , Ren le dio una pequeña sonrisa, de aquellas tímidas que pocas veces sacaba y… que lo hacían sonrojar. La verdad era que, Ren no quería enterarse.

-cuando esto acabe, ¿seremos amigos verdad?

-humm supongo que sí-

-Ren… - Horo lo tomó de la mano de nuevo de forma escurridiza, tan lento que el chino ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

-ahh ¿qué quieres?- el Tao se exasperó un poco, realmente quería relajarse un poco, pero Horo parecía muy ansioso.

- te… te… ahhgg es que … a decir verdad nunca he hecho esto con alguien y… yo- el chino arrugo el cejo al ver a Horo tan nervioso, le daba un poco de gracia. Cuando Horo le había dicho que le gustaba, había sido en una sola frase que apenas alcanzo a entender. No por eso fue menos incomodo, pero al chino también le gustaba. No le había dicho que si o que no, pero algo entre ellos había dado a entender que… tal vez ~

- yo tampoco – dijo sincero y luego lo miró.

- ¿te puedo besar?- el Tao abrió los ojos de par en par. No se lo esperaba. Una cosa era… tomarse de las manos, ¡era de amigos! En realidad no, pero eso era suficiente para el; aún no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado para besar a alguien… ¡para besar! PARA BESAR A HORO

-¡ahhggrr! ¡Como dices eso!- el chino se separó un poco y lo miró… rojo, apenado y nervioso. Horo solo bajo la mirada.

-Ren… ¿qué somos?- su voz sonó muy débil y hasta temerosa. Aún así suspiro y vio a su chino de nuevo, quien le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. No era momento para atormentarse con esas preguntas.

-Haces muchas preguntas, eres un histérico ¿sabías?-

- y tu un altanero presumido- el de Hokkaido simplemente le enseñó la lengua divertido, después de todo había pasado uno de eso agradables momentos con Ren.

-ya no tardan en buscarnos, es mejor que regresemos… después de todo mi familia y tu papá están cerca y no quiero que piensen que…- el Tao se detuvo en esa frase, y aquella pregunta paso por su mente _¿Qué pasara cuando todo esto acabe?_ Lo más seguro es que… El regresara a China y dejara todo atrás… a Horo y ese sentimiento cremoso y dulce que le revoloteaba por el estomago también. Regresaría a la realidad y en esa vida no estaba permitido tener algún tipo de relación con "un Horo" miró al piso un poco desconsolado hasta que escuchó la simpática voz.

-Ren…- Horo tomó a Ren por los hombros, se dio tiempo de mirar su rostro con cuidado, mirar sus ojos, el tono exacto de su piel, sus labios y su cabello que se mecía libre con el aire atreves de este. Se sonrojó… sí aun más. Dio un paso más cerca y luego choco su nariz con la de aquel chino que estaba estático ante tal cercanía. Horo- Horo dejó de pensarlo un poco y puso sus labios sobre los de aquel chino. Cerró sus ojos y olvidó todo lo que podía rodearlos. Paso sus manos por la delgada cintura y se sorprendió por lo delgada que era… ya se lo imaginaba; lo había observado, pero no sabía que así se sentía. Encajaba perfecto con sus brazos, lo podía envolver y hacerlo parte de él. Y sus labios…

Suaves, dulces… húmedos y temblorosos. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero se movía lentamente probándolo, tratando de entender a que sabía Ren. Hasta que después de insistir un poco con su lengua, logró hacer que el Tao, que temblaba completamente, abriera esa rosada boca. Ren se sintió invadido, y un poco acalorado. ¡Dios así se sentía un beso! Era tan placentero y al mismo tiempo extraño. Su estomago le hacía sentir coquillas, y sabia que su cara estaba roja, porque sus mejillas le ardían. Horo, era tan delicado, hasta para abrazarlo mientras lo besaba. Hasta en el momento en el cual se separaron lentamente y abrieron los ojos encontrándose con ellos mismos… enamorados.

- Horo-Horo- Ren dejo salir en un hilito de voz, aun sintiendo sus piernas endebles casi lábiles.

- Me llamo Horokeu- Horo aclaró mirando al piso, tratando de ser valiente justo ahora que sabía que amaba a alguien… de nuevo y que su corazón al fin podía ser libre. Lo amaba, estaba seguro.

-¿y eso qué?- Ren lo miró con ganas de golpearle la cabeza, él no quería saber el pasado de Horokeu… el amaba a Horo -Horo, el que estaba parado frente a él. No quería saber nada más; presentía que si se enteraba de algo más ya nunca sería lo mismo.

- Algún día lo sabrás… -

-hoy estas mas idiota que de costumbre- Ren lo miró y negó con la cabeza, caminado con dirección a donde estaban los demás… ya casi era hora de derrotar a Hao. Tenían que seguir juntos después de eso; tenía aquella esperanza que guardaría en un bolsillo dentro de su corazón pensando que el Horo y el tenían algo en común, a pesar de sus diferencias… ambos eran su primer amor. Irremediablemente sonrió.

-Gracias Ren…-

* * *

><p><em>-Ella es la chica que yo amo… y yo la mate –<em>

_La chica que yo amo…_ Ren supo, entonces que… él no era el primer amor de Horo, también supo que él no podía compararse con ella. Y que ella, seria el espiritu acompañente de Horo _por siempr_e Después de todo… no había un futuro juntos.

¿Llorar?

No, después de todo nunca hubo nada de por medio… solo un beso y aquella esperanza guardada y rota en su corazón.


End file.
